


Shock

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Humor, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam thinks it's funny that she likes things discreet. She has her own ways of getting back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> GLO piece, with prompt "hiding adult activities from parents".  
> Or, failing to do so.

Her face is as calm as a lake.

He sees right through it. "If you don't relax, they definitely won't like you."

She stops short and glares at him. "Liam!"

"What? It's true."

"Well, I know why they say Roald's the polite one." She resumes walking, although not without a huff. "I am so glad I've never met the rest of your siblings."

"You will," he says with a devilish smile.

She says a very unladylike curse.

His parents pop out into the hallway before he can retort.

"Liam," Thayet says, clearly surprised. "Who's this?" Jon just looks dumbstruck.

Liam smiles even more widely. "Why, mother, father, this is the girl I'm courting. Father, I believe you know Keladry of Mindelan?"

"How lovely," Thayet says through a fake smile. She elbows Jon before he says whatever's on the tip of his tongue - probably not something pleasant, admittedly.

"Oh, right." Jon's smile is more like a grimace. "How do you do, Pag - Squ - Lady Knight Keladry?"

"Very well, thank you, your Majesties," Kel says. "And yourselves?"

"They're wonderful," Liam says cheerfully. "Even better now they've met you, isn't that right?"

"Of course," Thayet says and nods stiffly.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're off to my rooms. We have lots to do tonight." Liam winks at his father.

Jon looks like someone threw cold water on him before tossing him in a bucket of snakes and rolling him across a boiling mud pit. Kel resists the urge to stamp on Liam's foot, but it's a close call.

A few moments after Kel tugs Liam down the hall, out of the king and queen's earshot, Liam says, "See, they love you!"

Kel rolls her eyes. "I should have just gone with Roald."

"Yeah - wait, what?" Liam yelps.

Kel giggles in a very un-Kel way (if there is such a thing as a Kel way to giggle) and walks faster. "That's what you get for telling your parents about our bedroom activities."

Another door opens and Roald stares out incredulously. "Did I really just hear that - KEL? What are you doing with Liam?"

"Oh, nothing," Kel says. She continues on her way, whistling.

Roald and Liam exchange a glance.

"What can I say? She's in a hurry," Liam says with a shrug and a wink.

Roald chokes.


End file.
